Ren 10/Episode Guide
This is an episode guide for the hit series, Ren 10. This is where you get links for official Ren 10 episodes and other Ren 10 relate specials. Season 1 #1- Who Watches The Watchman? (July 9, 2011) Ren ends up buying the Awesomatrix, mistaking it for a normal watch; however, it is not a normal watch at all. It can turn you into an alien of your choice; a certain person named Squidface wants it all to himself. #2- Meet Mr. Pink (July 10, 2011) Ren meets Mr. Pink, and despite, the girly name is an actually deadly threat. Will Ren survive Mr. Pink’s wrath with the Awesomatrix? Most likely, yes. #3- Attack of the Giant Frogs (July 13, 2011) Ren meets an insane scientist named, Dr. Frogkisser, whose created giant frogs hoping it will destroy the town. While, Ren tries to stop him, he discovers an interesting feature in the Awesomatrix. #4- Invasion of the Aliens (July 15, 2011) An group of aliens land on Earth looking for the rare "Brown Element", and they are winning to invade the Earth to find it. So, Ren and the gang try to find this rare "Brown Element" to prevent the invasion of Earth. #5- Motorcycle Love (July 17, 2011) Squidface sends a droid to get Ren’s Awesomatrix; however, the droid ends up falling for a motorcycle chick. The two grow real close and have a baby; a fully-grown motorcycle droid baby whom wants Ren dead. Now, Ren has an evil fully-grown motorcycle droid baby to fight, will Ren survive? Most likely, yes. #6- My Son, Diamondhead (July 21, 2011) A Petrosapien father comes to Earth looking for his son, he mistakes Ren (whom transformed into Diamondhead) as his son. Now, Ren ask to keep the act, while, Sam and Verna search for his real son. #7- Squidface and Frogkisser Work Together (July 24, 2011) Squidface that he should stop sending droids and start fighting Ren, himself. However, he changes his mind and decides to join forces with Dr. Frogkisser, whom is currently making a monster, to destroy Ren and get his Awesomatrix. #8- The Stupid Kid That Wanted The Awesomatrix (August 3, 2011) A stupid 10-year old kid discovers Ren's big secret. #9- Ren vs. the Giant Worm (August 6, 2011) A giant earthworm attacks the town, and it's up to Ren to stop it. #10- Two of a Kind (August 10, 2011) Squidface decides to wake a evil version of Ren, so that he will gain the Awesomatrix. Meanwhile, Ren is searching for his special jacket. #11- Dr. Frogkisser and the Big Bang (August 16, 2011) Dr. Frogkisser creates a bomb that could mutate the entire planet, and it's up to Ren to stop him. #12- Squidface Becomes A Threat (Part 1) (August 25, 2011) Squidface has always failed every plan he had against Ren, but, finally, after weeks of humiliation, Squidface, finally, BECOMES A THREAT. #13- Squidface Becomes A Threat (Part 2) (August 27, 2011) Squidface has always failed every plan he had against Ren, but, finally, after weeks of humiliation, Squidface, finally, BECOMES A THREAT. Season 2 #14- Inside the Null Void (October 2, 2011) It's Ren's 13th birthday. So Verna gave Ren a new video game, Sam gave Ren a new sweater, and Will gave Ren an exclusive trip through the Null Void. BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER! #15- NegaRen Rules The World kurt 10 will be in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ren 10 Category:Ren 10 episodes Category:Episode Guides